


Repentance

by ArfFromMars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x14, M/M, Old Piece, after 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArfFromMars/pseuds/ArfFromMars
Summary: An old piece, translation of my own work.





	Repentance

"Oswald I... I'm so sorry. I know I don't have the right to ask you for forgiveness. Not after what I've done. I've stepped I line. I've went too far. I shouldn't have put you through this. I shouldn't have used your father against you. I shouldn't have ruined everything you were working for for years. I was ungrateful. You put me out of prison, gave me home, clothes, food, work, new purpose in life. You gave me your friendship and, even though it's hard for me to believe, you gave me your heart. What did I give you in exchange? Pain, suffering, destruction and a bullet straight into your guts. For all of your goodness, I dumped you into cold, dark depths.  
The worst thing is not guilt. I can take remorse, I can justify myself. You deserved it. You deserved pain and suffering for what you've done to Isabella.  
The worst thing is that I do love you back." His voice broke. He had no idea why he came back to the docks that day, why he was standing where it all happened. He was looking into the water which surface was drenched with droplets of rain every now and then. Irony. Even the water was the same. He let droplets of water flow on his face. Because it was helping. Because it was helping him to forget that he is in fact crying, just like the sky above him.  
He heard slow clapping. He knew that Victor Zsasz was on his trail for over a week now. He also knew that if he's Zsasz's target, he can as well just dig his own grave. Victor never lets go.  
He turned his back to the water. He wanted to face his death.  
"Well, at least you know what your mistake is. See you in hell, Edward." After those words he heard gun shot and felt a weird wrench somewhere above his stomach. He fell into the water in the same place Oswald fell into it just a couple of weeks before.  
He didn't even try to rescue himself. He wanted to die.  
Another bullet interrupted the water panes and hit him in the chest. The pain went away. In fact, everything went away.  
He has never seen ominous smile of Oswald Cobblepot, watching his former love die in the same way he was supposed to die.

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece, translation of my own work.


End file.
